Abysmal
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: In the case of Ulquiorra, he shows no emotions. He is rather interested in knowing about them...


A/Note: It's been a while since I wrote any fanfics… I had no idea how this one would turn out since it was a random one once again. I sat and thought about this plot for a whole entire few minutes and started writing it right away… I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I do own OC.

**Abysmal**

He has no sense of how a person feels after such antagonizing words from his mouth. He knows what he's saying to someone, but shows no emotions pertaining to the words. Nothing. Nothing at all. All the Espadas know this. It irritates them all, but fascinates them all in the same. Each of them had something on their mind when they saw him walk by, such words as loner, prick, or the very popular from Grimmjow, asshole.

Ulquiorra had no followers. It was for his personality that he thought every person is weak, until proven otherwise. No one not even Ichigo Kurosaki, has proven himself worthy of his blank respect. He only has respect for the strong. His Lord Aizen is one that he loyally follows without question, until his own end. He felt nothing but loyalty, even though he never once let him know about his other release states.

As he walked by Grimmjow, he noticed something on his lips the usual scowl. He noticed that the trash didn't give him lip. Unusual. The next Espada he saw was Nnoitra, whom was smiling maniacally happy about something. He didn't understand happiness, though Nnoitra's happiness was shortened as the quarto walked by. He didn't give any thought into the lower class Espadas until he saw Gin walk towards with his crooked smile. Ulquiorra suddenly stopped as Gin stood before him.

"I believe Taicho wants ya 'n a mat' ta o' speakin'," Gin announced with interest.

_Is that why those trash were acting strange. I better see Aizen- sama._

Gin's smile never left, "I don't know what he wants, but I know 'or one that it deals wit' 'he way you've been actin'."

Ulquiorra was already gone by the time Gin started to even speak that sentence. If Gin didn't know what Aizen wanted, then who did? Apparently, no one. He walked into Aizen's throne room noticing a few Espadas present. Starrk, Harribel, Szayel, with Kaname Tousen. Aizen looked toward Cifer with his deceitful smile upon his face. He had no idea what he had done wrong in Sousuke Aizen's eyes, but he must rectify it.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Sousuke rested his cheek against the back of his hand, "We will wait until the others return."

Did Ulquiorra even understand the situation at hand? No. Apparently, the three Espadas in the room understand what's going on in silence. His eyes landed on Starrk who seemed more tired than usual, it must have been what Aizen had told him. Harribel was coldly staring at the pale Espada, as though he had done something to offend her at some point. He noticed Szayelaporro's look of interest in his features. All of the Espadas seem to know, but he has yet to see Barragan, Yammy, Aaronierro, and Zommari. He wouldn't know if they knew anything about this until they actually shown up.

As four minutes passed, Grimmjow came into the throne room, and sat in his usual place. Nnoitra came through the door within another five minutes. Ulquiorra waited patiently for the rest of them to come in, even though they shouldn't keep Aizen waiting. Gin came waltzing in heading to Sousuke's side. They started to get collected a few minutes each, Zommari, then Barragan, Aaronierro, and lastly Yammy.

Before they began, Ulquiorra was looking at the latest four with cold green eyes. Zommari didn't seem to have anything upon his features. Barragan seemed as though he was infuriated with the Cifer. Aaronierro stared at him with that gluttonous smile of his, hiding something behind it. He looked at the large Espada that he was normally paired with for missions. He didn't seem very happy about something. He didn't have to doubt that trash would show his emotions when he's upset with something. Ulquiorra's eyes went onto Aizen stayed staring into the man's eyes.

"Ulquiorra, I see that you are the only one that doesn't know why I have called you here," Aizen said looking into the quatro's eyes.

Ulquiorra stayed silent.

"I have been noticing something rather peculiar with you. It seems you have begun to get fascinated in a way to some of the Espadas," Sousuke clarified.

"That's nonsense," Ulquiorra answered.

Sousuke smiled, "How is it so?"

"The Espadas are mainly filled with trash," he had truthfully answered cold heartedly.

Sousuke chuckled, "Then what have you been doing for the past days when not on duty?"

"I have been watching humans."

"How disappointing, that you, of all the Espadas, would do such a thing, Ulquiorra. Why watch them of all things?"

Ulquiorra scanned the Espadas and the leaders, "They're trash is what I have confirmed from the beginning."

"Ulquiorra Cifer, you are going to receive punishment. What would be suitable? Gin, Kaname, what do you suppose?"

The Espadas looked at the two men that were standing next to Aizen. They were quiet for a moment even though the Espadas were all waiting to hear. Gin smiled as he leaned close to Sousuke's ear to whisper his punishment idea. Kaname stayed silent knowing that Gin's seems favorable for him also. Sousuke eyed Gin with Ichimaru's smile seeming to be more wicked than before. Aizen brought Gin's chin into his hand saying something into the male's ear quietly.

"Kaname, tell him what his punishment shall be," Aizen commanded.

Tousen stepped up to the Quattro Espada, "Whatever the other Espadas order it, you must follow through by obeying."

Ulquiorra coldly looked at the other Espadas, "Understood."

The rest of the Espadas were in glee, each in their different ways. Grimmjow was grinning like crazy. Nnoitra was smiling just as bad as the Sexto. Harribel was nonchalant about it, as much as the primera espada. Yammy snorted showing that he was happy about it as well. Zommari would be happy to give punishment in the name of the lord of Las Noches. Barragan would love to teach the pale Espada a thing about what he had done. Aaronierro seemed to be more than ready to give him punishment. Every single one didn't feel that bad for the emotionless Espada. They all wanted to get at him for one reason or another.

Sousuke stood heading out of the room with Gin and Kaname, "Figure out who gets him first, and then deal out your punishments. Enjoy, Espadas."

All the Espadas that weren't on trial were looking at one another. Everyone wanted a go at Ulquiorra. They weren't deciding on anything fast, they sort of arguing. Ulquiorra stood there looking at the bunch. _Why should these trash deal out my punishment? They can't even decide who is first._ He thought as he stared blankly at them all. Harribel caught his eyes.

"I believe those of us who have the most hatred towards him go last," Tres shared.

Nnoitra looked at Harribel, "Why should we go las'? We have the mos' against him."

"I agree with Tia," Starrk said rubbing the side of his neck.

It was decided then that Starrk would go first. Tia would go after him, unless they share because of Starrk's laziness. Following Barragan's decided punishment. Zommari would be going fourth, as Szayelaporro would follow after. Surprisingly Yammy was after octavo Espada. Aaronierro would be the next after the diez. Nnoitra would be second to last. Grimmjow would be last since he has more against him than all of the others do.

All their punishments were different. Starrk's punishment was dealt out as expected with Tia Harribel by his side. Theirs was to be dealt by their Fracciones, while Tia and Starrk watched to make sure it didn't get out of hand. Barragan just had him deal with Charlotte. Charlotte was feeling Ulquiorra up and everything, but he didn't deny him. Zommari had him clean his quarters even though it wasn't that dirty, and fetch some things that he wanted from the world of the living that were difficult to get his hands on. He wasn't really asking for too much.

Szayelaporro had Ulquiorra strapped down onto one of his dissection tables. He probed him in places that Szayel never thought that he'd get to and he tore Ulquiorra's body apart and then put him back together. Yammy decided to thrash him around some to get through the quatro's head. Aaronierro sliced some of Ulquiorra's skin to eat to become stronger. Nnoitra tried to destroy him verbally with physical attacks, but when that didn't work, he tried with the most potent of abuse. Grimmjow wanted him submissive towards him and call him 'king'. All these punishments lasted a good while.

Sousuke walked into the Espada meeting with Gin and Kaname. When they walked in, Aizen noticed that Ulquiorra was bound to his chair silently. Blindfolded, restraints around his whole body, and there was a shock collar around his neck. Aizen sat in his seat noticing the faces of his Espadas. Most of them looked enthusiastic because of the fact that Ulquiorra is being degraded in front of Aizen-sama. Aizen had his usual smile on his face as Gin and Kaname took their usual place.

"I see that you all enjoyed giving out the punishments in your own way," Aizen said starting to begin the meeting with what they discussed last.

"Aizen-sama, ask how it all went," Gin asked with great curiosity.

Aizen looked at Ichimaru, "I will. Did he do as all of you had ordered?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," they all spoke at once.

Sousuke looked pleased, "Now why is he bound to his chair, blindfolded, and has a shock collar?"

"It was for the purpose that he continued to be punished in your presence," Szayel explained pushing his glasses up slightly.

"May I ask who has the remote to the collar at the moment," Aizen's looked towards the sexto Espada after looking at the sleeping pimera Espada.

Grimmjow stayed quiet.

"Give it to me."

Grimmjow gave it to him without fighting his decision. Sousuke examined the device thoroughly. He noted that it was definitely made by the octavo. He chuckled a little then looked at his quatro with the same smile not removed. Gin looked at the remote with his usual smile noticing that Aizen had his index finger on the button to turn it on. He turned it on noticing that the collar lights were glowing. He noticed that Ulquiorra didn't make a move or a noise. He just sat there.

They all watched as Aizen pushed the button to actually send the voltage amount that he wanted. Ulquiorra's mouth a gapped as he felt the voltage go through his body, as his body reacted to the shock. He didn't scream, but they all knew he was in unforgettable pain. It made some of the more sadistic sides of the Espadas appears on their lips. The one time they all showed the same emotion at the same time. The only time it would happen. As the voltage stopped, Ulquiorra's mouth closed breathing irregularly.

"What a useful device."

He pressed the button again to give Ulquiorra another voltage. The same reaction from the body that when it was done before. Szayel praised himself silently, as Aizen pressed the button a couple of times. The lord of Las Noches noticed that he could adjust the voltage. He wanted to hear Ulquiorra scream out in pain at least once. He raised it to the highest voltage which would bring death to normal people. Ulquiorra felt the difference as the newest volt coursed through his veins. He gripped onto the chair with his back trying to arch off of the back of his seat.

They all noticed this, and Grimmjow, Yammy, Aaronierro, and Nnoitra were laughing while Starrk sat up noticing the newest noise in the room. Gin's smile never faltered from the interesting scene that was happening in front of him. They all noticed that the quatro's voice was coming out in a scream. He was truly in pain. He continued to hold the button, noticing the laugh now coming from Szayel. He heard a small chuckle coming from Gin. The highest jolts were giving him the most pain as Sousuke had expected.

As soon as the other Espadas started to show a little interest with small laughter even Starrk, Aizen stopped that jolt electricity. Ulquiorra stopped screaming, but it took his body a moment for his body to settle down. His head finally was able to settle back down into looking forward, gaining his breathing in irregular breathing patterns. Gin walked over to Aizen's chair leaning against it.

"Do take him to his room later, Szayel," Aizen ordered of the octavo.

Szayel looked at Aizen, "Yes, Aizen- sama."

They continued the meeting in the usual way. Though some of their eyes lingered over to the Cifer's blindfolded ones. As the meeting was starting to end, Gin walked over to Ulquiorra and pushed him down to the ground with the chair following suit. Aizen stood starting to walk out with Kaname, as Gin smiled back at the Cifer on the ground on the way out with the two. All of the Espadas walked out of the meeting hall to go back to whatever they were doing beforehand. They left Ulquiorra laying on the ground, even though Szayelaporro was ordered to take him back to his quarters.

Ulquiorra could tell that the restraints were made for him. He tried to break himself free more than once. He then stopped noticing that there were footsteps coming towards his direction. The footsteps belonged to Tousen, who probably knew that Szayel didn't do as told. He released Ulquiorrra from the restraints and the shock collar. Ulquiorra stood once the restraints were off, but he let the blind man handle the collar. Tousen Kaname left as soon as the collar was removed.

When the next day came, all of the Espadas could tell that Ulquiorra didn't seem as though none of it mattered. Cifer saw Nnoitra standing to the side with Tesla. Nnoitra seemed disgusted with the fact that he was nonchalant about yesterday or the month of punishments. Szayel was walking by with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra didn't make any eye contact with either trash. The two of them didn't seem pleased either, until both of their attentions went onto Nnoitra and Tesla. Tia and Starrk were talking about something rather private when he walked by them. The others were not around, but in their separate homes in Las Noches.

As the day went on, many of the Espadas and others noticed that Ulquiorra didn't seem as though none of the punishments seemed to affect him that much. Having no emotions make it easier to withstand such degradation by the fellow Espadas. He went into his room looking at a book beside a lamp. He had given all the trash a view of his pain when he was electrocuted by Aizen. He gave the slightest emotion for that moment. He knew that they were forever going to hold it against him.

_Why should I be interested in humans? Is it because they have emotions that I cannot fathom? It seems that the other Espadas can understand such emotions._

He walked out of Las Noches to the white desert sands of Hueco Mundo. He went a distance far enough to where Aizen or the others could spot him. He opened a Garganta while using Pesquisa to make sure that no one was close. As he stepped through the Garganta, the Cifer looked back thinking that he should be careful on the way to where he wants to go. He saw the Garganta open to reveal the World of the Living.

As the pale Espada walked out of the hole in the sky, it was cloudy in the World of the Living. A bird flew in the sky, as he watched it coldly. He walked down to the ground, that wasn't exactly Karakura Town for he knew that is why Aizen knew he came to this world. He walked around unbeknownst to the humans that were either walking hand in hand, with friends or family. He noticed that all the humans were unaware.

A child was crying silently in an alley. The child that was crying caught the quatro's attention. He walked over to the child not understanding why it was crying. The child had stopped crying while it started looking in the Arrancar's direction. Ulquiorra didn't understand this also. The child reached out to grab his hand, but Ulquiorra was unsure to let the child touch his hand. He didn't understand why the child wasn't afraid of him. The child touched his hand, and he wondered why the child was warm towards him, an Arrancar, an Espada.

"What's your name, mister," asked the child.

"Ulquiorra," the Espada answered nonchalantly.

The child smiled, "My name is Sora. Nice to meet you."

_This child has spiritual energy._ "Why are you not afraid," Ulquiorra questioned.

Sora looked up at him with his hand squeezing Ulquiorra's, "I have no one else to rely on, but myself. That is why. I have to trust my own instincts."

_That is why… Trash._

Sora smiled again, "I want to be able to protect myself and the ones I love… But everyone I love is gone now. My mommy, daddy, grandma, grandpa, and my aunt, I'm all alone."

They walked out of the alley with Sora still holding onto the Espada's hand. When they walked out of the alley the child was being stared at weirdly. He tilted his head to the side as some of the adults talked about him. Ulquiorra continued looking ahead. He felt his hand get squeezed a little as Ulquiorra got taken to somewhere by Sora where they could speak privately.

"Why can't everyone else see you?"

"I am invisible to those without spiritual energy."

"Oh, I get it. You're an angel."

_This is what trash believe to be in the afterlife._ "No."

"A demon?"

"No."

Sora scratched his head, "Then what?"

"Trash don't need to know," Ulquiorra coldly answered.

"I'm not trash! I'm not! No one is until they probably don't make it in life! I'll prove it to you some day! I will!"

He spent most of the day with Sora until he fell asleep against his form. Sora's head laying on Ulquiorra's lap with this body curled slightly. Ulquiorra stood up noticing there wasn't a big thud from Sora's head. He walked out of the place noticing patter of feet that was coming from the child. Sora hugged his leg before he started to walk off again. He turned his head slightly when he heard Sora's voice once more.

"I'll prove to you one day that I'm not trash! I promise!"

Ulquiorra went through the Garganta without a word to the small boy. Only time that he would see him. The only time that child was going to actually smile at him. He made no time to see the boy, but he knew that boy was strange. He felt nothing to the child, as he did with the punishments. He didn't feel anything for nothing. Until the woman came, that all changed.

A/Note: I do love Ulquiorra and it was nice to make a fanfic just around him and no one else. Yeah, I know an OC, but the child seemed to have fit somewhat into this, because he wants to show that he's not weak. I was curious on the thought of how he has no heart which makes it hard for him to understand. I also wanted to show that he probably would want to research what makes emotions or the heart work, which the child was worked into. Oh, did you notice that I worked some pairings into this. I hope you enjoyed! Please do review, I would love to hear comments!


End file.
